What if We Never Met
by PrettyinPinkNikki21
Summary: What if Jonathan and Jennifer had never met and She had a whole new life as someone else's wife?
1. The Accident

Jonathan and Jennifer had been arguing since leaving a dinner party, he hadn't wanted to go in in the first place and wanted to stay home to watch a football game with Max after a long week and a merger he'd worked so hard for had fallen apart and he was incredibly frustrated and so when She had dragged him, he'd pouted and basically ignored everyone at the party except for a few people and She was appalled by his behavior, he never acted like this and when he'd dragged her out the door right after dinner, she didn't even have time to make apologies for their abrupt departure or his behavior.

When they got to the car and began arguing, he said he didn't want to go and he was sick of her making him come to all these social dinners, that she should exert enough of her own independence and go without him, he worked hard all week and didn't want to be to be disturbed. When she reeled back in horror at the implication she didn't work her ass off at her writing career, he immediately apologized and said he was just tired, not just from work but from everything except her and he needed a break, he picked up her hand to kiss it and in doing so, took his eyes off the road, she said she understood and she would make sure that not to accept as many of these social dinners as before, she turned to look out the windshield in time to see a car's bright lights coming toward them, Jennifer screamed and When Jonathan finally looked out the windshield, it was too late, the impact of the other car sent them into a 360 degree spin then shot forward down an embankment, and began to flip over, time stood still, and in that moment all she could hear was screeching tires and crunching noises. There were no noises from Jonathan, she wasn't even sure if he was still in the front seat or if he had been thrown into the backseat and she was sure that she would be thrown through the windshield or the passenger's side door, in fact she was hitting her head so hard of the roof of the car she was positive she'd have brain damage, Finally after what seemed like hours which were in fact minutes, the car stopped rolling and came to an abrupt stop.

Jennifer was shaking and crying, unable to move or speak, her legs pinned against the dashboard and when a person knocked on the window to check on them, she couldn't turn her head, the only thing she could do was roll down the windows and beg for help, her mind not even concerned about Jonathan, the person promised to return with help and that if she could stay conscious, she'd have a much better chance of survival because she clearly had a head injury.

She wondered how could she keep herself awake, she was so tired and wanted to give in to the darkness, she tried to think of an article she'd written, conversations she'd had with both Max and Jonathan, even her Pa but her mind and body was insisting she give in and slip into the darkness.

Suddenly she felt someone grab her hand and squeeze, she knew it was Jonathan but she was fading and couldn't squeeze back. Everything faded into that blackness.

She felt someone pull her out through the window and lay her on the grass, which was wet and muddy, she wasn't sure how though.

"Miss, Can you tell me your name?" a voice called

"Jennifer," She whispered her eyes closed tightly

"We're going to get you set up with an ambulance, then work on getting your baby out of the backseat,"

"What Baby? I don't have a baby, my husband was driving," Jennifer couldn't find the strength to even lift her eyelids

"Miss, there was only two people in the car, a child and yourself,"

"Here, I found her ID in her purse behind the door," Another voice said, "Jennifer Watson,"

"My last name is Hart," Jennifer protested weakly

It had to be a case of mistaken identity …or was it?


	2. Reese Watson

_A/N Everyone remembers Hal Holbrook from Designing Women and his Character Reese Watson who was in a relationship with Dixie Carter's Julia Sugarbaker, well in this case he's married to our girl …enjoy! _

Reese Watson was a wealthy attorney from Atlanta who'd moved to California after his wife, Julia passed away and wasn't looking for love or even to have children when He'd met Jennifer at a Christmas Charity Auction, she was beautiful in a strapless Chanel Dress, her hair swept up and looking bored at a man who was chatting at her about stocks and bonds, He saw her smile politely but clearly she wanted an out, so he walked up to her and asked her if she'd care to dance, Jennifer nearly jumped into his arms. He danced her around the room and felt something he hadn't since Julia passed, he genuinely liked her, for her spirit and her spunk and it helped when she smiled, she lit up the room.

At first, she wasn't sure what to make of him, he wasn't pushy but he was persistent, he sent her flowers, notes anything to make her day, every gesture made her feelings unsure because if she loved him and he had to move back to Atlanta, she wasn't sure if she could handle a long distance relationship, her life was in LA and she couldn't just uproot herself because of her job and she wasn't sure she wanted to if this wasn't going to last.

But He made it very clear to her, his life was in LA and that he was here to stay, he could always travel back and forth and if she wanted, she could have the option to go with him at her discretion, He was so flexible and relaxed that it made it easier for her to fall in love with him and within a month, she'd agree to date him exclusively and four months later, he proposed at the beach in their favorite spot they had gone to a particular section where they had shared their first kiss and she accepted without hesitation.

Reese was excited to start this part of his life over again, he'd waited for so long to find love and here it was right in front of him, Julia was wonderful in her own way but she was gone and he was moving on, he was scared but so happy. And When They got married in Italy, just the two of them, it felt like magic.

And When at the age of nearly 50, He found out he was going to be a first time father, The excitement was evident in his face as he told everyone, about how he was sure the baby would be a boy and that his son would grow up to be a football player and if the baby turned out to be a girl, she would be a beautiful ballerina, he hoped with long red hair and freckles like her mother.

Except Jennifer had decided to wait until the Baby was born to find out and paint the nursery, it was an exciting time in their lives and each moment was nothing they had ever imagined.

Their relationship was ideal, they never seemed to argue and everything was perfect, they were so compatible, It was scary.

Those first nine months flew by and when their baby was born on the day before Halloween, It was nearly 12 hours of labor in which Jennifer managed to silently labor in between contractions and just before his baby was born, Reese caught sight of it crowning and passed out, waking up he found his wife cradling a new baby in her arms, disappointed in himself for missing the birth of his child, he instead focused on the fact that he actually had a child with the new love of his life and when Jennifer handed him the baby, telling him he had a Son, he cried.

They called him Wyatt Edward Watson and from the start, he was their world, their little lovebug and he was a beautiful joy with bright red hair, dark brown eyes and a smile so much like his father, who had to tear himself away from their house every morning and Jennifer had found herself so wrapped up in the baby that she decided to put her career aside and focus on him solely.

And Every Day She would pack him up in the BMW and go have lunch at Reese's office, It was a family life that neither of them ever hoped to take for granted. There was no flash or glamour to their lives, just a little house in the suburbs with a white picket fence and a backyard with a pool. Very Simple.

But they also made sure to have time for themselves, once a week He would insist that she leave Baby Wyatt with his Maid Hattie Mae and they go to dinner, just to reconnect

Except The Night of Her accident, she was leaving to go to dinner and Wyatt was being fussy, she suspected he was cutting a tooth and so she gave Hattie Mae the night off and took him with her, she hoped Reese would understand and knew he would. When it came to Wyatt, they made the parent decisions together and He trusted her judgment.

Except When she didn't show up to the restaurant and didn't answer her cell, He became worried that Wyatt was sick and left the restaurant, he actually came across the ambulance and the police blockade, He didn't immediately recognized the car being pulled out of the ditch but when he saw Wyatt being carried out by a female officer, wrapped in his favorite blue blanket that he slammed the car into park and ran over, nearly ripping his son out of the officer's arms but she put her hand out and said he needed to be checked out because when they had been hit, his car seat was on the impact side and that Reese could go with him in the ambulance, Jennifer had already left in another ambulance but they weren't sure of her condition

The EMT workers raced Wyatt and Reese to the hospital, Reese's mind racing that he would lose not only his best friend but the mother of his child and that Since Julia's death, His biggest fear was that He would lose another love.

What he didn't expect was that when he got to the Emergency Room, His wife would be insisting that she was married to a guy named Hart and that she didn't have a baby.

And when He insisted that they were indeed married and had a son, she looked at the baby in his arms, the son she'd loving attended to for months, and insisted that he wasn't hers and that this was a mistake and she wanted to know where her husband was.

He was standing in front of her but she looked right through him.


	3. Coming Home

She kept insisting that her Last Name was Hart and that she had no idea who the man in front of her with the screaming infant and claiming to be her husband, The Doctor insisted that this was a result of a head injury, when the car had been broadsided she hit her head against the driver's side window.

Reese's concern for her and Baby Wyatt was evident, this was his family but how was he supposed to protect them now, especially if she was making claims and acting wildly.

The doctors, seeing Jennifer's reaction and the sadness on Reese's face decided that they should separate the two, make sure there was no other damage to Jennifer's body and also to make sure Wyatt was alright.

The On-Call Pediatrician found didn't find too much wrong with the baby, just some bumps and bruises from where the car seat came loose and was wedged in between the driver's seat and the back seat ,Wyatt was more startled than anything. He'd never knowing anything except the comfort of his Mommy, Daddy and Hattie-Mae. He snuffled and sobbed in his Daddy's arms, wanting his mommy but unable to say so at barely 10 months old.

Reese's heart broke for the poor little guy, his son was so little and still in desperate need of protection, and at that moment Reese wasn't what he needed, He wished Jennifer would get her wits together and return to the mother she was but with her head trauma, that may not happen soon.

Reese was told to watch Wyatt's behavior over the next 24 hours and if he seemed fussier than usual, then he needed to be seen by his pediatrician immediately. Reese thanked the doctors and went back to his wife

"Where is my husband," Jennifer demanded

"I'm right here!" Reese said trying to balance the baby in one arm and hold her hand with his other

"No You're a stranger, my husband's name is Jonathan!" She insisted "We don't have any children,"

"Jennifer, I swear on our son, We are married!" He practically yelled he was exhausted and frustrated and it was spilling out of his mouth quicker than he could catch it.

"Liar!" She yelled back

"Whoa, break it up now!" a doctor came in nd had to shout over the both of them and Wyatt screaming

"Call Security, this man is NOT my husband!" She yelled

"Mrs. Watson!" The doctor yelled

"MY LAST NAME IS HART!" She was angry now, she wanted to see Jonathan and she was being impeded

The doctor, who'd been given Jennifer's wallet and other items of identification before entering the room, opened Jennifer's wallet to reveal her license which read "Jennifer A Reese, 143 West Hollywood Hills CA," and pictures of Reese and the Baby

"I don't understand this, yesterday I was Mrs. Jonathan Hart and Now Suddenly I'm a wife and mother to a total stranger," She whispered staring at the driver's license picture

"It's been a traumatic night, go home and get some sleep, things will seem better in the morning," The Doctor suggested

"But I'm going home with a stranger!" Jennifer protested weakly

"I promise in a few days, your head will clear and all will be restored," The Doctor protested

"I agree, Sassy," Reese said picking up the jacket that she'd taken off earlier and handing it to her

"Alright," Jennifer said uncertainly and putting on her jacket, taking back her purse and re-stuffing her purse, she fixed her dress the best she could and followed Reese and the Baby out.

Driving home was silent, Wyatt had fallen asleep, Reese was lost in thought and Jennifer's confusion was becoming more and more. She was headed away from the place she'd called home for 10 years.

When They pulled up to the house in Hidden Hills behind the gated community, she could see a light on in the living room, the porch was dark though and from what she could make out, there was a porch with a swing, it was enclosed and a mattress propped up against the wall

"Sometimes, when it gets too hot inside and out, we sleep on the mattress with the baby," Reese said as if he could read her mind

Jennifer could only nod and when he pulled the car into the driveway, she started to let herself out, he rushed out of his side and ran around the car to let her in

"Thank you," She whispered

"Of course, If you want to go on in while I get Wyatt, that's alright," He had to walk a fine line with her especially after the scene in the hospital

"No, I think I'll wait," She was nervous, this was far from Willow Pond and she wanted to make sure she was walking into the right situation, all those years with Jonathan and those days of playing detective taught her to be conscious of what was around her.

He pulled the baby out of his car seat and instinctively took her hand she looked at the neighborhood as they walk.

It was so much different than Willow Pond, where it was nothing but dirt road for miles and three miles to the next neighbor, here they were right on the street and their neighbors were three feet away.

As soon as their feet hit the porch, the front door flew open and a large woman came rushing out toward them, instinctively Jennifer stepped back in surprise

"It's alright, Sassy, Just Hattie Mae," Reese whispered in her ear

"Oh Miss Jennifer! I'm so glad you're alright and Master Wyatt, is he okay?" Hattie asked frantically

"Everyone's fine, Hattie, just tired," Reese said squeezing past

"Do you want me to take the baby to his nursery," She offered holding out her arms.

"Nah, we'll do it, "Reese started up the stairs, not explaining his wife's behavior,

Jennifer just nodded at the housekeeper and followed him up the stairs

At the top of the stairs, Reese pointed to their bedroom and walked further down the hall to the nursery, Jennifer wanted to follow him but wasn't sure if she should.

She opened the bedroom door to find a large bedroom, not as big as the one in Willow Pond but big enough that it held a desk, a couch and there was a bathroom, there was no walk in closet but it was indeed large.

She opened the door to find some beautiful dresses but mainly jeans and shirts, clearly she didn't wear flashy clothes like she did before, then again if she had a 10 month old she would have no cause to dress up. She looked for pajamas but couldn't find them

"In the Chest," Reese said from behind her, and went over to the chest, pulling out her nightgown," Sometimes you wear my pajama top and I wear the bottom"

Just like with Jonathan, she thought "What should we do about the sleeping arrangements,"

"Well, we could try sleeping in here together, if it gets too weird, I'll go down to the living room,"

"The Living Room," She crinkled her nose, there must have been about five other bedrooms in the house

"Or a guest room, whichever," He smiled, She noticed he had a beautiful smile and that when he did, his eyes smiled as well.

"We can share," She knew that she would never be unfaithful to Jonathan but she felt a pull toward Reese and she wanted him close.

He showed her where the bathroom was and how the shower worked, and went back to the bedroom.

She slowly took off her dress, hanging it up on the back of the bathroom and put the night gown, she almost felt like a newlywed, she brushed out her hair, spying a hair band on the vanity table and pulled it back.

She walked back into the bedroom, seeing Reese wearing his glasses and a large book on his lap, She bit her lip before climbing onto the bed

"Hi,"

"Hello Sassy," He looked at her over the rim of his glasses

"Why do you keep calling me Sassy?" She asked

"Because when I met you, you had this air of sophistication and grace, that you are confident and aren't afraid to show it, but if you don't like it, I'll stop calling you that"

"No I like it, "She actually did, it was kind of nice to be referred to as something other than Darling, it showed more of her personality "What are you reading,"

"California Murder Case, I'm working on a famous case where a husband may or may not have tossed his famous wife into the water and the sister wants blood preferably his," Reese kind of rolled his eyes while smiling

"I remember that, wow wasn't that back in the mid-80s?" Jennifer tried to recall the facts, but it was so long , she still was impressed

"Yup," Just as she leaned forward to ask more about the case, Wyatt's crying was heard on the baby monitor

"I'll go," Reese said figuring she was exhausted and Wyatt's screams could sometimes be long winded

"No, Um Let me go," She said sliding off the bed,

"Alright, Everything is in the nursery so you won't have to look too hard," Reese figured if she couldn't get a handle on the baby, he could step in

She walked slowly into the nursery and quietly open the door, she didn't want to make too much noise in case she had to call for Reese and end up startling Wyatt

But as much as he was sobbing in his crib, with his tiny fists covering his eyes, as soon as she shuffled into the room, he immediately stopped crying and stood up on the side of his crib, reaching for her.

"Hello," She said wondering if this was right and when he started jumping up and down frantically, she figured she'd better give it a shot.

She laid him down on the changing table and tried to figure out what to do, she was intelligent woman after all.

"Hmm," She wiggled her nose, and stepped back keeping one hand on Wyatt's belly to make sure he didn't roll off

"Everything Okay?" Reese came in, he figured with her head injury she might not be quite up to Wyatt's level of need

"I think you better take over, I don't want to hurt him," She said quietly, knowing he didn't trust her

"Watch me and you'll get it," Reese quickly undressed the Baby and changed him, explaining in detail everything that needed to be done, knowing that at some point she'd be alone with the baby while he went to work.

"You seem to comfortable doing this whole thing," She observed

"Well until Master Wyatt can be potty trained." He laughed putting Wyatt on the floor and letting him crawl around

"Was he ..planned?" She blurted out, in nearly 10 years of marriage to Jonathan, they'd never had so much as a scare and she was curious. Maybe She'd gone through intro and he was a test tube baby or maybe through the old fashion way.

"A little bit of both, we weren't exactly trying but we were and there he was," Reese smiled

"We were happy, weren't we?" She asked

"Very, and we still can be," Reese put his arm around her watching their son examine a ball

"He's amazing,"

"He's you in every sense,"

She felt tears well up in her ears, this was the highest compliment anyone had ever given her and She knew that everything would work out.


	4. Return To Willow Pond

Jennifer had taken on the role of wife and mother to Reese and Wyatt, She figured she'd better play along until She could figure a way back to Willow Pond and she found she really liked taking care of Wyatt, he was a good baby and had a rhythm to which Reese patiently showed her and went through the baby's schedule carefully so she'd be all set when he went back to work, which he did reluctantly, he liked knowing that she was excited about him and the baby and although he wanted desperately to make love to her again, he didn't want to push knowing she wasn't ready, although she had started to steal kisses when he was walking down the hall and more than often, she grabbed him and had a make-out session in the closet while Hattie-Mae watched the baby

But it never ended in sex, He couldn't figure out why but he was just happy she was getting back to herself and her behavior as well, she seemed more loving and didn't speak of Jonathan as often as he expected of her, he was curious to know who Jonathan was but figured if he asked, it would open a can of worms.

She couldn't deny her attraction to him but she had a loyalty to Jonathan and she didn't want to be unfaithful so she stuck to the basics and kept it on a middle school level but she wasn't sure how long she could keep it up

Jennifer did come up with a plan though, when Reese went to work, she'd go to Jonathan, explain everything and hope he could straighten it out but she wasn't sure what to do with the Baby, He loved her and She was beginning to love him too. Maybe Jonathan could figure out what to do with the baby as well.

All bets were on Jonathan.

When Reese left for work in the morning, She played it as if nothing were wrong and when he kissed her goodbye, she felt her stomach drop knowing that she was about to betray him in a very big way.

She wrote him a note explaining what she was doing and why she felt she had to go back to Jonathan, that they'd figure out some sort of custody arrangement and that she never meant to hurt him, and that he deserved someone who could appreciate him so much more.

Jennifer packed the baby's things and a few dresses for herself, worrying that in any moment he'd come back without telling her and catch her, Thank God Hattie Mae had left to do grocery shopping so she wouldn't be back to question what Jennifer was doing.

She carried their bags to the car, leaving Wyatt in his playpen and moving quickly, she was thankful that Reese had put the babyseat in her car, which was a large black Tahoe, which she wasn't sure she could handle, she was used to driving Cadillacs and Porsches, she had no other choice.

She threw the bags in the back and went to go get Wyatt when she heard a door open, her heart instantly dropping to the floor

"Hello, Mrs. Watson?" Hattie Mae called from the kitchen

"Hattie, back from the grocery store already?" She tried to keep the panic out of her voice

"Forget my coupons, sometimes I don't know where my head is," Hattie said and it sounded like cabinet drawers being opened, "Are you headed somewhere with Master Wyatt,"

"Yes, I think I'm going to take him to the playground," She wanted to grab the baby and run but had to play it cool

"Oh Maybe I should go grocery shopping later and join you both at the park," Hattie offered

"Um that's okay, I have a few errands to run before we go to the park," She just wanted to tell the old bat to buzz off but that would be rude

"Alright well have fun," Hattie said before going out the backdoor, Jennifer waited until she was positive that Hattie left and quickly rushed out with the Baby

"MmMmm" Wyatt babbled

"We're going to visit a big park with lots of room for you to run around and a doggie, can you say woof?" Jennifer put him into the car seat

"Oof Oof" Wyatt smiled and she felt her heart melt

"Very good," She kissed his face and just the door, she took one last look at the house "I hope I'm doing the right thing,"

She drove, sometimes talking to Wyatt, sometimes talking to herself, trying to assure that she made the right decision.

The trip to Beverly Hills was shorter than she thought and when she pulled into Willow Pond Road, she took a deep breath.

When she reached the gate, she pressed the intercom

"Hello," Max's voice rang through intercom

"Hey Max! It's me," She was so excited to hear his voice, that fork in the disposable sounding voice

"Who?" He asked

"It's me, Jennifer, let me up,"

"Um Sure," He sounded uncertain and press the gate lock

"Here we go, Wyatt," She suddenly felt at home, her real home

She pulled into the carport in front of the Side Door that led to the living room, She turned off the engine and stared at the house, she smiled and felt peace wash over her

"Isn't it beautiful," She muttered

"Oof Oof," Wyatt chanted from the back just as Max came out of the door

She excited got out of the car and ran around, throwing her arms around his neck, "Oh Max, have I missed you!"

"Excuse me, do I know you," He was grateful to get a hug from a beautiful stranger but this was not normal

"Max, It's me! Jennifer," He was acting so weird, she wondered if he was feeling alright

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are," He pulled back from her embrace and stepped back

"Come on Max I'm not in the mood for games, grab my bags would you?" Jennifer said opening the car door and pulling out Wyatt, "Max, This is Wyatt, can you hi to Max?"

"Max," It came out perfectly clear

"Miss, Are you looking for Mr. Hart?" He didn't know if she was crazy or just had the wrong house

"Is he in, Great I'm so excited to see him," She brushed past him and walked into the house where she was surprised.

Everything that she had carefully picked out was completely changed, there was no piano or bar, Just a large Television and a couch surrounded by a library of books, pictures that cost thousands of dollars were gone and in it's place where Portraits of Jonathan and Some random woman

"Max, what happened to the house," She spun around, She knew she had been gone for a bit but not long enough for the house to be completely gutted out and redesigned

"Miss, I think you've got the wrong house,"

"No But I see Jonathan's decided to change things up a bit, where is he," She expected to see him rushing down the stairs excited to see her but he was nowhere to be found, "Jonathan!" she called "Jonathan,"

"Miss, Mr. and Mrs. Hart have requested not to be disturbed," Max said coming into the living room leaving her bags in the car, she wouldn't be here for much longer

"Max, I'm Mrs. Hart, what is going on with you, long night at the track last night, JONTHAN!" She called louder, she didn't want to startle Wyatt who was shying up on her shoulder

"Hello, I'm Jonathan Hart, do I know you?" He finally came down the stairs, tightening his robe, His Brown Hair pushed back and his blue eyes narrowed

"Jonathan, What is going on? What's happened to the house and What's with Max?"

"And You are?" He asked, normally Max was cautious about who he let into the house and this woman carrying the child didn't seem insane

"Jennifer, your wife?" She was confused, Why were they playing with her?

"My wife's name is Jill," He was trying to be patient with her

"Come on, Jonathan I'm exhausted and not in the mood for games," Her frustration was growing

"I assure you his wife's name is Jill," a voice called coldly over the banner, "Who are you?"

"I'm Jennifer Hart," Jennifer stammered not expecting to see another woman in what she thought was her house

" I see, And you're here about that child, Which is Jonathan's?" The woman's brown eyes narrowed and the temperature in the room dropped 10 degrees

"No-No, His last name is Watson," Jennifer was so confused

"What is it you need? Are you lost?" Jonathan asked with concern "Do you need some assistance?"

"No, No, I'm sorry to bother you I must be mistaken," Jennifer said

"It's alright, Do you need help getting back to wherever," Jonathan said, her face was practically scraping the floor and she looked so sad and lost, like a little girl who was just told her puppy was run over

"Jonathan, please clearly she's after money and you won't help her by giving into her," Jill said coldly

"Jill, come on clearly she knows me from somewhere, where else could she have gotten my name?"

"The financial section of the LA Times?"

"Um, this was a mistake, We're going to go," Jennifer quickly hustled out of the living room and back into the driveway, quickly buckling Wyatt into his seat

"Wait," Max called after her, "Here take this just in case," he slipped a fifty into her

"Thanks Max, but I don't need it, "He always took such care of her, "Just take of him okay?"

Max nodded and headed back into the house as she walked back around the car, trying not to cry

If Jonathan didn't know her and there was a new Mrs. Hart, Did that mean she was always Mrs. Reese Watson?

She had never felt so confused or lost and when She turned off of Willow Pond Road for the last time, she cried, Thankfully Wyatt had passed out and didn't care.

Thank god when she returned to Hidden Hills, only two hours had passed and Hattie Mae was still gone, Jennifer put Wyatt back in his playpen and quickly returned the items she had packed to their places and tore up the note she had written to Reese about.

While Wyatt slept, She thought long and hard, Whatever she had imaged with Jonathan clearly didn't exist and so she decided to make every effort to become the wife Reese deserved.

"Hattie, Can you watch the baby while I go out," Jennifer said running down the stairs and grabbing her car keys

"Sure but where are?" her words weren't heard because as soon as she agreed, Jennifer had slammed the door and run back to the car.

When Reese came home, hours later he expected to find his son playing on the floor with Jennifer as was normally the behavior except when he opened the door he found a trail of red rose petals strewn in the doorway and candles lighting the way

"Jennifer, Hattie," He called

"I'm up here," She called back, "Follow the trail,"

"Alright, but you know Hattie's going to have a fit cleaning tomorrow, "He smiled and followed the rose petals up the stairs and to the bedroom door where the door was partially open, the room was lit with nothing but candles and Adele playing on the radio, "What's all this?"

"A celebration," She said from the walk-in bathroom, "I'll be out in a minute,"

"Take your time Sassy," He noticed a table set up and champagne in a bucket, he loosened his tie and sat down on the bed, "Where's the baby and Hattie,"

"Sent them to a hotel for the night," She called back

"What are we celebrating?" He asked taking off his jacket

"Well, just that I'm married to the most wonderful man in the world," She came out of the bathroom, feeling like a virgin on her wedding because she had pulled her hair back, and was wearing a Bustier and Fishnet stockings and her highest heels

"Whoa, Sassy, where'd you get that little number?" He was taken back by how beautiful she looked but this was out of character behavior

"A little store on Rodeo Drive, do you like it?" She was worried that she was coming on too strong

"I love it, now take it off," He smiled slyly

"There's plenty of time for that, aren't you hungry…for dinner?" She said sitting down at the table

"Mmm, Sassy we have the rest of our lives to eat but we haven't been alone for nearly 11 months," He said wanting to tackle her right there

"Alright but a toast," She picked up the champagne bottle and poured two glasses

"For my wonderful husband"

"To the Most Beautiful Wife and Mother,"

They clanked glasses.


	5. It only takes one moment

Jennifer didn't want to admit it but life with Wyatt and Reese was easier, there was no worrying about misadventures, getting hurt or someone breaking into the house, life was blissfully normal and she found herself forgetting about Max, Jonathan and Life on Willow Pond because clearly whatever she thought was there before, didn't exist except in her imagination.

Reese was very good to her, he understood that she was more than a wife and mother, she was a woman who had dreamed of writing her entire life and when she wanted to write about her life with both Jonathan and Reese, a parallel love story, She understood Reese's hesitation when he read her premise but when she assured him that Jonathan meant nothing to her any more, her life was all about Reese and Wyatt.

And a tiny stranger she never knew existed, a daughter to be named Lola Belle, Jennifer wasn't sure of when her conception was, it could have been that night after her disastrous trip to Willow Pond or a few weeks later when Reese took her and Wyatt to the beach and after putting the baby to bed, They had taken a bottle of Champagne to the sand, laid down on the blanket and watched the stars, and under that dark sky made love, she felt alive and passionate with every kiss and when he pressed into her, she nearly melted. She never wanted it to end

But when it was over and she was lying in Reese's arms, she wanted them to stay in that moment before they had to get back to their everyday lives. The whole relationship was so different with Reese, she didn't have to work as hard, things just came easier and he was so much more relaxed and understood her better, she didn't feel like she had to live up to ridiculous expectations, the only expectation that was asked of her was that she was good to Baby Wyatt, she didn't have to be the same person she was before the accident.

She could literally reinvent herself and totally rewrite her past. There was now nothing more important than Reese and the kids.

And so when she found out about the little stranger, she put aside her book and concentrated solely making sure that everything would go smoothly because she knew that this would be her last baby and she wanted to enjoy every second because she didn't remember anything about Wyatt's birth or even his conception. It was like she was being reborn as well.

When the doctor confirmed it, she was stunned, she never thought about birth control and to become pregnant at her age was surprising but she was still thrilled, she knew that Wyatt and the baby being close in age was a good thing, that they would get through the major milestones together and it wouldn't be as much fighting between them.

She thought long and hard about how to tell Reese about the baby, would she come right out and tell him or make him guess, she decided what she would do was load an Ipod full of episodes from past shows about dealing with the news of having a baby and see if he understood

She also bought Wyatt a "Big Brother" T-Shirt so the news would have an even bigger statement, while thinking of this plan, she wanted to know how she told Reese about the impending arrival of Wyatt and went hunting for a baby book.

She was standing on top of Reese's desk in his office, When he walked in and watched her

"What are you doing, Sassy,"

"I'm looking for Wyatt's baby book," She said trying to put on a game face

"Why?"

"I feel like I'm missing something, I mean 10 months of his life, his entire life and I thought maybe I'd recover some of my memories if I matched up with the book, He does have a baby book, right?"

"Yup, two volumes," He took her hand and helped her off the desk

"Two volumes?" She asked

"One for the first five months, one for the second, you document every breathe the kid took," He laughed and lead her to nursery, she realized she hadn't been inside it, Hattie Mae usually brought Wyatt downstairs for his breakfast before she got up in the morning and Reese usually put him to bed at night, they had a special nighttime routine which she didn't feel a part of.

Reese opened the door to reveal the most mural of Disney characters and a ceiling with a sky theme, with shooting stars and a white puffy clouds, a Heaven on Earth and the floor was covered in toys

"Careful, Hattie-Mae hasn't had a chance to clean up in here," Reese said nearly tripping over a toy truck and leaned over to the large bookcase across wall, "Here we go, volume I," handing it to her

"Will you read it to me," She felt nervous, but this was something she felt he could relate to more

"Sure," He took her hand and led her over to a large couch under the window, the entire room was bigger than her first apartment in New York.

"How did I tell you about Wyatt?"

"You came down to the Law Office and handed me a blue balloon, I was stunned to say the least," he kissed her head

"Tell me about the night Wyatt was born,"

"Well, that's where we have to rely on the book, I passed out and when I woke up, he was already born," He pulled his glasses out of his pocket and opened the book, "A beautiful Boy was born today, Wyatt Edwards Watson and I've never fallen so fast for such a little guy, he's gorgeous and I'm so proud to be his mother, Reese Watson has given me something That I'll cherish for the rest of my life," He stopped and smiled at her and the tears began to pour out of her eyes, "Hey, what's the matter,"

"I don't remember any of it, I look at him and I love him so much but I don't remember being pregnant or anything, I've lost a year of my baby's life and someday he's going to ask about that year and I won't have a clue,"

"It's okay, I can remember enough for both of us,"

For some reason those words struck close to home and she knew somewhere she'd said them before, to Jonathan.

She didn't realize it but she sucked it in her breath and Reese took notice

"Are you okay,"

"Hmm, Yes but there's something I want to show you, stay here," forgetting her plans about the IPod and everything, she'd just let Wyatt tell his Daddy

He smiled and she left the nursery, and found Wyatt sitting in his high chair eating Cheerios and Hattie-Mae making a grocery list

"Is there something I can get you, Ma'm," She peered over her glasses

"Just my guy here," Jennifer smiled back at him

"Careful, he just ate and his stomach hasn't settled yet," Hattie warned

"I'll be careful,"

She took Wyatt out of his high chair and was surprised when he started screaming, "What? What's the Matter, Kiddo,"

"Chee Chee!" He wailed putting all his weight into his legs and she nearly dropped him

"Chee?" Jennifer looked at Hattie

"Cheerios, he hates when you clean him up before he's done,"

Jennifer rolled her eyes and grabbed a fist full of Cheerios, just to appease him while she did her task

"Chee Chee!," Wyatt insisted, "Mama, Chee!"

Her heart melted when he called her Mama, and it felt like the most incredible thing, better than sex, and she felt like she could do anything as long as he kept calling her Mama

"Come on, Wy, let's go surprise Daddy," She said looking down at his little round face and black hair, he looked like the perfect combination of both her and Reese, She took him back into their bedroom and quickly changed him, making funny faces to get him to laugh and when he smiled his giant Wyatt Smile, she lit up even more

"Can I come out," Reese called

"In a minute,"

She pulled on the t-shirt and a little one that said "Baby Sister," She wasn't sure yet if this baby was a girl but she knew in it in her heart.

She carried Wyatt into his bedroom and was going to hand him to Reese when Wyatt spotted a toy and slid down Jennifer's body and bolted for it

"Wait, Wyatt!" She exasperated

"Let him play, What did you want to tell me,"

"This," She held up the little shirt

"No Way," Reese jumped up and grabbed her, "a daughter?!"

"Maybe," She'd never seen anyone so happy before and it was contagious because Wyatt squealing

"I love you so much," He kissed her

"I love you too," and with that she let go of any feeling of Jonathan Hart

Six weeks later, things took a drastic turn and not for the better

Reese had gone to Chicago for a business meeting, leaving her completely alone to take care of Wyatt, Hattie Mae had gone to San Francisco for a wedding and wouldn't be back for two days, Reese wouldn't be back for three, he didn't want to leave her but this meeting was crucial to his case and She had balked at the idea of packing up Wyatt and heading to with him, it would have been too stressful.

She had been nervous at first but after a few trial and error moments, she seemed to understand Wyatt's schedule and he seemed to love having her undivided attention.

Jennifer was out in the yard pushing Wyatt in his swing set when she heard someone come through the gate

"Hello?" a familiar voice called

"Hi," She looked up from pushing Wyatt and saw someone she never expected

It was Jonathan

"What are you doing here?" Jennifer asked

"I'm sorry to bother you but I had to speak with you," Jonathan spoke while he walked over to them, "Hi little guy,"

Wyatt was wary of the stranger and began to cry, so Jennifer pulled him out of his swing and put him down on the blanket on the grass to crawl around on

"I know why you are here and I'm going to stop you before you start, I made a mistake coming to Willow Pond and I never should have interrupted your life, I'm sorry," Jennifer said watching Wyatt

"Please don't apologize, I haven't been to think of much except you since that day," Jonathan said standing beside her,

"How did you find me,"

"Max sort of tailed you that day,"

"Good Ole Max," Jennifer laughed

"I came to find out why you thought we were married," Jonathan turned serious

"Have you ever had a dream so real and so vivid, that it almost seemed true, I felt that way about you, that we had this great love affair and that we went on this tremendous adventures, Just us and Max but now I know, it wasn't real and I need to focus on my life here, I'm happy and I know you are happy with your wife,"

"But I'm not, I haven't been for a long time and when you came to the house, I had this feeling like we'd met before too and that Maybe it was fate that brought us together," Jonathan said facing her

"No it wasn't, I think you better leave before something happens that we both regret, I've spent too much time in a fantasy and I need to get back to my reality," She gently shoved him with her hand

"Before you kick me out, can we just try something," He pulled her forward and kissed her, electricity shooting through both their bodies and she melted into his arms.

Unfortunately at that moment, the gate opened again, It was Reese coming home early, he'd been worried that she would be drowning trying to do the work of three people managing Wyatt and so he'd settled his conference and hurried home, only to find his wife in the arms of another man while his son was crawling around

"Just what the Hell is going on here?!" Reese bellowed

"Oh my god," Jennifer pushed Jonathan away and stared into the red face of her husband," It didn't mean anything I swear,"

"Just Get Out," Reese spat at her and picked up Wyatt, who started crying at the sound of his Daddy's voice


	6. Fights and Recollections

In that split second of Jonathan kissing Jennifer and Reese coming home, and all hell broke loose.

"Just Get out," Reese screamed at her over Wyatt's wails and walked into the house

"Do you see what you've caused," Jennifer slapped Jonathan, "Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone,"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Jonathan said rubbing his jaw

"Don't be sorry, Just go," Jennifer said leaving the backyard and going into the house, where Reese was stomping up the stairs with Wyatt

"Reese,"

"Just shut your mouth until I'm done with Wyatt," He snapped at her

"I can do that," She said quietly

"Leave my son alone,"

She had never seen him this angry before, she wondered if they ever really fought and she wondered how she could fix this, if she could fix it

Reese calmed down Wyatt, kissed his forehead and closed the door behind him, knowing that the fight that was coming would happen loudly

She had settled herself on the bed, tears rolling down her face but he felt nothing, no sympathy no urge to comfort for her, he just wanted her out of his sight

"Reese, please let me explain," She sobbed

"Explain nothing, "He stormed into the closet and pulled out her travel bag, tossing it at her " Pack now,"

"Please don't do this," She picked up the bag

"I came home to find my pregnant wife kissing another man, a man who was former lover who she was planning on leave me and taking my son away," He sneered at her

"How did you know that," Her head snapped up, she had torn up the note she had written as soon as she'd come home from Willow Pond

"I came home to surprise my wife and son with lunch, imagine my surprise when I find instead that note explaining that she was kidnapping my son to return to her lover."

"But I came back,"

"Only after you found out about his wife!"

She was stunned, how could he possibly have known that

"I trusted you and you betrayed me,"

"Did you follow me?!" She asked, wiping her eyes

"No your car has GPS, it wasn't hard to track" He stood at the dresser with his arms crossed

"Why did you wait so long to tell me you knew?" She asked

"Because I was hoping you'd come to your senses and wouldn't follow through, and I guess it wasn't your conscious that came into play," He started pulling her clothes out of the bureau

"I LOVE YOU!" She yelled

"Those words don't mean anything anymore," He said trying not to cry himself

"We have a family, how can you throw it all away over one mistake,"

"Your consequence, not mine and I won't have my son exposed to you,"

"But what about Lola," She thought of the tiny baby inside her, the daughter she'd secretly hoped and prayed for years but never had come to be

Until now

"I can't be sure she's my daughter and until a DNA test proves it, I'll only be responsible for Wyatt,"

"Don't say that, please we're a family," She sobbed harder

"Family means nothing to you, and until you learn what being a family means, you can't be a part of ours," It was killing him to say these harsh words but she'd never learn if he didn't

"You can't keep my son from me!" She jumped up

"I'll do what I have to protect him, you're clearly not in any shape to be around him,"

"If you take him away from me, you're not the person I thought you were,"

"We both had expectations of each other that we clearly misunderstood, I'll give you 30 minutes to pack and say goodbye," He turned and left the room slamming the door behind him.

She slowly packed, crying not believing that what was happening, just two days ago she'd been so happy and now everything had fallen apart, she wished there was a rewind button and that she'd never gone back to Willow Pond.

She was nearly done packing when she felt a cramp across her belly, she rubbed it away and started to pack another bag, this one with pictures of Wyatt and some books, she took a step forward and became dizzy, shaking it off, she went to the closet to pack her sweaters when she felt another stabbing pain and what felt like a rush of liquid down her legs

Looking down at her blue jeans, the dark stain she instantly knew was blood

"REESE!" She screamed frantically

Hearing the panic in her voice, he came running instantly and saw the look of horror on her face and the blood pooling at her feet and knew instantly that she was losing their baby.

"Alright Let's calm down, I'll call an ambulance and we'll go to the hospital," He said after a moment

"The baby," she whispered before passing out, Reese catching her before she hit the floor.

She woke up hours later, in an unfamiliar hospital room wearing a familiar dress

"Mmm," she mumbled her head pounding "What happened?"

"Darling," a familiar voice, "We've been in an accident,"

"What about the baby?" she asked her eyes still closed

"What Baby? We don't have a baby" the voice said

"Reese, where's my husband," She asked

"Darling, I'm your husband, Jonathan," She finally opened her eyes and saw those familiar blue eyes and that wavy brown hair

"Oh, Jonathan!" She began to cry and suddenly realized the tremendous weight going across her chest, she looked down and realized it was her arm; she was in a plaster cast from her collar bone to the tips of her fingers

He leaned over her, his face concerned and a bandage over one eye, "Just relax, Darling,"

"What happened?" She asked again, she couldn't understand why one moment she was fighting with Reese and suddenly she was back into her familiar life with Jonathan, her head was spinning

"We were in a car accident earlier, you've been out cold for nearly three hours, you've got a couple of broken bones and a concussion," Jonathan told her, he'd been sitting by her bed, beating himself up for getting distracted and causing the accident, he thanked god she was okay

She took a deep breath and thought about everything that happened, the whole life she'd obviously dreamed about, a house in a neighborhood with a baby

"Jonathan,"

"Yes, Darling?"

"You do anything for me right,"

"Anything, just like I know you'd do anything for me,"

"I want to Have a Baby"

THE END

If you want more …three NICE reviews will get a sequel


End file.
